


The Touch of Metal

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry has a kink, Bondage, CSI Barry Allen, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Criminal Leonard Snart, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Gun Kink, Gun play, Human AU, Len is an enabler, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, humiliation/ degradation kink, the gun isn't loaded, they have an arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: CSI Barry Allen and Criminal Leonard Snart have an arrangement that differs from most in their situation, but one they both fully enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

“I did what you wanted, I wiped any traces of you from the last crime scene Mr. Snart,” Barry reported as he fell to his knees in front of Leonard Snart in the sketchy motel room on the outskirts of Central City. 

“I knew that wouldn’t be a problem for a smart boy like you,” Len said, not looking up from cleaning his Glock at the small table in the room. 

“I… I did what you asked of me Mr. Snart, is our deal not intact anymore?” Barry furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched those slender fingers work over the gleaming metal of the gun. Barry’s cock was already beginning to swell up in his jeans as he watched as Len locked the magazine into place before he rested the gun against his knee as he turned to look at the kneeling CSI.

“Our deal is still, Allen. Your father will be protected and given preferred treatment for another month. You did well,” Len hooked his finger at Barry who shuffled forward on his knees until he was seated at the criminal’s feet. 

“You did so well that I think you deserve a little treat.” Len mused as he lifted the gun and nudged the tip of it against Barry’s chin with just enough pressure for Barry to tip his head back and up. Len dragged the cool metal down the exposed column of Barry’s throat, watching as Barry’s arousal visibly spike up higher and higher at each touch of the gun against his skin. 

“Take your cock out Allen and touch yourself for me,” Len ordered lazily and chuckled as Barry speedily unzipped his straining jeans and had his flushed and leaking cock out in the open a moment later. Barry’s cheeks were darkening as he began to stroke his shaft, eyes never leaving the criminal sitting above him.

“Such an obedient boy, now open wide. Suck my gun like you would my cock, be really good and I’ll have a surprise waiting for you next time you come to see me,” Len shifted the gun up until the tip was resting against Barry’s lips. Len smirked as Barry eagerly opened his mouth wide and Len’s cock twitched at the sight of his gun dipped into the CSI’s mouth. 

Barry’s eyes closed as the wide, cool metal inched deeper and deeper into his mouth. He could taste the gunpowder and that sped up his hand, he was pumping his cock rapidly now as he sucked at the gun’s barrel. 

Barry’s body was alight like a live wire and Barry loved it as his arousal and adrenaline mingled in his veins. Len began to slowly pull the gun out of his mouth before pushing it back in, effectively fucking the CSI’s mouth with the gun.

“Look at you Allen, you fucking love this.” Len murmured under his breath as he watched almost like he was in a trance as Barry began to drool as he happily took the gun into his mouth with a flush over his cheeks and his hand striping his cock faster, his whole body screaming that he was indeed loving this. Barry made a noise behind the gun but didn’t stop sucking at the metal and Len had to adjust his pants to ease some of the strain on his fully erect cock. 

Len watched as Barry suddenly went still before his body arched and ropes of cum painted his clothed stomached and his body began to tremble from the force of his orgasm, but he didn’t stop sucking the gun. Len pulled the gun from Barry’s lips, smirk widening as he saw how shiny the metal was with Barry’s salvia and how a string of it was connecting the tip of the gun to Barry’s lips. 

“Next week, same time Allen and I’ll give you your surprise. After all, I think you’ve earned it.” Len rose to his feet, uncaring of the bulge in his jeans as he shoved the wet gun back into its holster in the small of his back. 

“Yes Mr. Snart, I’ll be here.” Barry licked his swelling lips, voice hoarse and it took all of Len’s willpower to only cup Barry’s cheek and leave the motel room. He had things to finish up if he wanted to dedicate a whole night to giving Barry his surprise.


	2. Final

“You’re right on time Allen,” Len commented as Barry stepped into the motel room, it was a different one that they usually met in but Len wanted something a bit nicer for his surprise for Barry. 

“I didn’t want to be late tonight Mr. Snart,” Barry said as he locked the door behind him and smiled almost shyly at the criminal. 

“That was a good choice. Strip Allen and fold your clothes neatly.” Len ordered as he rose from the chair in the room, walking over to the duffle bag he had brought with him. Len busied himself with setting out what he needed for the night on the table in the room as he heard Barry follow his orders. 

“Mm, very nice,” Len hummed in approval as he caught sight of Barry completely naked and half hard, standing at the foot of the bed and a pretty flush already covering his face. 

“Lay on the bed, arms above your head,” Len instructed as he picked up a length of red rope before watching as the naked CSI crawled up the bed and settled comfortably on the mattress with his wrists crossing above his head. 

“Oh,” Barry whispered, cheeks flushing a darker colour as he caught sight of himself in the mirror that was mounted on the ceiling. 

“That’s one of the reasons why I chose this room, I wanted to make sure you could see everything I am going to do to you,” Len said casually as he knelt between Barry’s legs that he was pleased to say spread open for him automatically. 

“Now I’m going to bind your wrists to the headboard and then your calves to your thighs. If you don’t like something you tell me ‘red’ but if you are feeling good you say ‘green’, this is not up for negotiation am I understood Allen?” Len asked seriously. 

“Yes Mr. Snart, I understand,” Barry said as he licked his lips, letting out a small little sigh when Len wrapped the red rope around his wrists and through the rods of the headboard. 

“Green,” Barry said as he tugged lightly at the ropes when Ln sat back after finishing the last knot.

“Good boy, now stay still for me,” Len smoothed his hand over Barry’s quivering stomach before he maneuvered Barry’s left leg up so it was bent at the knee and he looped and knotted another length of rope around the CSI’s leg and then repeated on Barry’s right leg. 

“Green,” Barry blushed as his tied legs fell open a bit more, totally exposing his fully erect cock and his hole to the criminal before him. 

“Such a pretty picture you make for me Allen, makes me want to keep you like this forever,” Len mused as he pulled on a pair of black leather gloves before slicking up three of his fingers with lube. 

Barry whimpered a bit when the cool touch of wet leather rubbed at his hole and he moaned as Len pushed a single finger into him. The pressure was strange but pleasant and Barry wiggled his hips as he forced himself to relax. 

“Color Allen,” Len asked as he curled his free hand around Barry’s bound leg. 

“G-Green, it’s just been a while is all,” Barry panted out before groaning outright when Len slipped a second finger into him and began to shallowly thrust into him. Barry twisted his fingers around until he was able to grab onto both the ropes around his wrists and the rods of the headboard, gasping and mewling as Len began to pump his fingers in and out of him faster and deeper. 

“Easy,” Len murmured as he slowly inched his third finger into Barry, smiling for a moment when the CSI’s rim expanded to take the new digit and Barry keened above him on the bed. 

“G-Green,” Barry whined as his hips lifted off the bed, pushing down against Len’s fingers with need as the criminal loosened him up on three of his leather-clad fingers. Len’s lips turned up in a smirk for a moment at how Barry checked in without prompting and twisted his fingers in just the right way to have Barry crying out and writhing against the ropes keeping him in place. 

“Too bad the mirror can’t show you how loose your hole is now Allen, it’s a pretty sight,” Len commented as he removed his fingers and hooked his thumbs against the soft rim and tugged. Barry whimpered, as he looked down at Len with his lips parted and eyes glassy as his cock leaked a pearl of pre-cum as he felt the stretch on his hole. 

“Now comes your real surprise,” Len straightened up and pulled out the same Glock Barry had sucked last time out of the holster in the small of his back. 

“I’m going to fuck you with my gun Allen,” Len said as he dragged the tip along the shaft of the CSI’s cock, earning a soft keen in reply.

“Green, oh fuck Mr. Snart, please, green.” Barry babbled as his cock leaked a few more beads of pre-cum at the touch of the metal against it and the mere thought that it would be inside of him soon. 

“That’s what I thought,” Len chuckled as he pulled the gun away and lathered the black metal up with lube, caressing each inch of the gun’s barrel knowing Barry was only growing more and more aroused with each moment that passed. 

Len settled the tip of the wet gun against Barry’s twitching entrance and with one look up at Barry; the criminal began to push the gun into the CSI. Barry’s mouth dropped open with a loud moan and his head fell back only for another moan to fall from his lips as he watched as Len pushed more and more of the barrel into him in the mirror above his head. 

“Green, more, please Mr. Snart!” Barry pleaded when Len tapped his thigh with the barrel half-buried inside of him. 

“That’s my little gun whore,” Len praised almost mockingly as he pushed the rest of the barrel into the CSI who cried out and writhed around a bit as his body adjusted to having the solid metal barrel inside of him. 

“Look at that, a perfect fit, maybe your nothing more than a holster for my gun, is that it Allen?” Len smirked as he slowly rotated the gun, loving each whimper and groan that came from the brunet who was bound on the bed. 

Len began to lazily thrust his gun in and out of Barry’s hole, Len's cock-stiffening and straining against his pants as he watched as with each thrust the CSI’s hole loosened wider and wider to take the gun. Len applied more force to each thrust and swallowed his moan as Barry cried and bucked against the gun, his hole clenching around the metal greedily as his cock leaked copiously. 

“Are you going to come Allen? Come with my gun fucking your ass open wide? God you’re such a gun slut,” Len laughed and Barry just shuddered and gasped and a moment later his cock spurted out ropes of cum over Barry’s quivering stomach as Barry squirmed and moaned as Len kept moving his gun in and out of Barry. 

Len moved his hand off the handle of the gun, admiring how it looked with the barrel still buried inside of Barry’s twitching hole as he simply unzipped his pants and curled his hand around his cock. Len grunted as he quickly jerked himself off and with a smirk on his lips he watched as his white cum sprayed over the black metal of his gun and Barry’s puffy hole. Len licked his lips as he slowly pulled the gun out of Barry, watching as the CSI’s hole gaped once it was empty and how his cum coated both of his gun and Barry’s ass. 

“Clean up the mess you made of my gun Allen,” Len said as he shoved the wet with lube and cum gun against Barry’s mouth. Barry instantly parted his lips and sucked at the warm metal, mewling at the mixed taste and the sight of himself sucking the gun in the mirror above him. Len watched that sight for a minute or two as he tucked himself away with his free hand before he pulled the gun from Barry’s lips and holstered it again.

“You did well Allen,” Len commented as he began to undo the ropes, shaking his head a bit when Barry’s arms and legs flopped onto the bed once they were free of the ropes.

“Thank you Mr. Snart,” Barry slurred but he was smiling like an idiot up at the criminal.

“That earned your father 6 months of protection,” Len said simply and Barry nodded hazily as he closed his eyes and the smile still on his face. Len allowed himself to smile genuinely at the sight and settled into the proper headspace to take care of the CSI for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
